


Corpse

by KrisEleven



Series: Halloween 2012 [5]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisEleven/pseuds/KrisEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosto has to remember that he has no home to go back to, no parent to protect him, that he's on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corpse

Rosto pushed the corpse off himself with difficulty, weak muscles straining against the bigger bulk of the man who thought a boy alone on the street was easy pickings. He had been wrong (obviously), though killing him with only a dagger had been a little more difficult that Rosto had anticipated. 

He spat on the man’s back when he finally freed himself, stood up, and had looked around to make sure he was still alone in the alleyway. He moved to walk away and then remembered himself and crouched down to pick the pockets of his would-be-attacker.

He was a street kid, now. Rosto tried to always remember what not having a home to go back to meant, but sometimes it took him a minute.


End file.
